This invention relates to devices for use to position portable telephones on sun visors in vehicles. The new holder allows positioning a portable telephone in a vehicle to facilitate voice communication for using the telephone while operating the vehicle.
Various electronic device holders, pouches, brackets and the like may be known for mounting portable telephones and radios in a vehicle on dashboards, rearview mirrors and sun visors. The holders or pouches may be held on a visor by hook and loop straps or other strap structures, held on a mirror or dashboard by fasteners or hook and loop with adhesive backing. Generally these devices may not enclose a portable telephone in a rigid enclosure with open access to the display, keyboard, and other switch devices of the telephone, for example, a cellular telephone. More typically existing pouch or holder devices are constructed of soft material that generally encloses a cellular phone. The material may be sound porous to allow voice transmission and may have a plastic transparent cover for visual viewing or switch pushing. Visibility may not be good with such devices. More rigid structures may be in the form of open bracket with clip or hook structures to hold a cellular phone at its corners or sides, but not to substantially enclose the cellular telephone.